Salvage Run
One of our bases in Zyduct has been overrun by the zombie horde, though we had thought it was impenetrable. We need you to find out why. Mission overview Operation: Salvage Run is the 2nd ErrorLandian co-op mission. In the quiet region of Zyduct, a base was ravaged by the clone zombies with little to no evidence as to how. The commanders have been assigned to investigate the overrun base for survivors and/or evidence as to why it was ransacked like it was. Pre-Action Cutscene News Reporter: The clone zombies continue to devastate the unprotected islands and the lives of those who had suffered at their cold hands. The government has declared today that they will establish bases for survivors on the landmasses under siege by the horde. *TV turns off* Colonel Percy: Speaking of which, commanders, there’s been an incident that we need you to investigate. One of the survivor bases in Zyduct has been overrun and we haven’t recieved any data as to why. Officer Felix: And... that’s it. That’s all we know, which is why we’re sending you. You will have IFVs available to you for this mission, so be sure to make use of them. Colonel Percy: Contact from the base has gone black, people. Get the communications back online and we’ll formulate a new plan to reinforce it. We can’t risk losing it, lest we lose our presence in the area and any survivors would be forced to fend for themselves, which we already know won’t end well. '' '''Whisper Game' “''It’s quiet tonight... too quiet. Keep alert, people.”'' An IFV driver notices the eerie silence looming in the air As the task force nears the target area, they can’t help but notice the chilling silence that looms on the battlefield. This goes the same for the commanders; there isn’t even music yet. Instead, the crickets‘ ambient chirping is all that seems to be keeping it short of dead silence. The task force makes their way to the overrun base, killing any zombies they find along the way. There were some survivors who were fighting for their lives, and depending on the players’ actions, they may or may not have survived and joined the ErrorLandian forces. If a group of them is saved, however, they can point them in the direction of the base. Once they make their way to the base, it seems to be on low power as it is rather unusual to see all of its lights out. What Happened Here? “A hole? What’s a hole doing in this wall? Zombies can’t use rocket launchers!” There’s a hole in the wall that was supposed to protect the base, and it didn’t look clean; more like it was blown open. The squad decides to take a closer look inside the base to see if they can reactivate the bases’ communications, where they realize that the zombies had been here for quite some time. A lone bunker was found beneath one of the buildings containing survivors from a nearby city. As the soldiers attempted to extract information from the survivors in the bunker, they mentioned hearing a loud explosion followed by gunshots and concrete crumbling. Now, that meant anything could have happened, but one of them mentioned hearing a faint “The boss is gonna like this!”. This meant that the base was attacked by either mercenaries or a gang since mafias on Falanta would be pursued to no end. Hiring mercenaries, however, was legal within strict parameters, but using them to attack the government would be severely punished. Incoming! Music: Left 4 Dead 2: Horde To nobody’s surprise, the clone zombies were attracted to the base with all the floodlights on. The ErrorLandians knew they were coming, though, as they had spotted a large group of them just outside of the wall. It was quickly patched up before the zombies could arrive and communications were reestablished with the rest of the military. They told them everything that was valuable to the mission and to send reinforcements. Some minutes into defending against the zombies, a rocket was fired at another point in the wall, forcing the ErrorLandians to spread out. Armed mercenaries assaulted the base just as reinforcements were arriving. All of them escaped aside from one, who was shot in the leg. One of the ErrorLandian Warriors examined his armor as he had already passed out (or maybe he was faking). A familiar looking comapany’s logo was emblazoned on his coat’s shoulder: RoboTech Industries. Aftermath “RoboTech? Well, I can hardly believe it. They’re hiring their own guns and using them against us. How...? Why...?” Robotech Industries was quickly discredited following the assault on the base. Some days later, the government decided to give them another chance and explain their reasons behind the attack. The president of the company explained that the mercenaries were originally intended to be used for the protection of their facilities. For some reason, however, one of them was attacked and the mercenaries failed to defend them. Because of the zombies limiting safe routes, the rebels were basically free to commandeer whatever was in the facility, including guns, armor, and an experimental successor to the Destroyer Warmech. This wasn’t good news, but RoboTech was let off the hook as it wasn’t exactly their fault that one of their facilities was overrun by rebels. In exchange for the release of the charge against them, the ErrorLandians were allowed a fair share of some of their equipment, including a retrofitted Destroyer Warmech they had been working on for the past few months.